


Welcome to the family

by EdCardozo333



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Italian Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdCardozo333/pseuds/EdCardozo333
Summary: Years ago the European criminal world was completely dominated by the Diamond family, its mare nostrum, but this changed when the youngest of the Diamond sisters, Pink Diamond was suddenly murdered. Their territories fell into the anarchy of other small criminal groups, while the other sisters did their best to save the empire.Years later, some Yellow and Blue Diamond workers discover that Pink did not die, at least not as they believed, but that her little sister had escaped from the criminal life.Blue Diamond sends one of her workers, Aquamarine, to investigate her nephew, Steven.
Relationships: Aquamarine/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. 1-Our thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bienvenido a la familia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151233) by [EdCardozo333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdCardozo333/pseuds/EdCardozo333). 



Sitting on a chair, a gem of small stature and blue color observes a street, the gem was Aquamarine, who wears a small blue dress with white details, she observes an Italian street where people and cars pass "... Ready" The gem sentence, she then pulls her wand out of her hair, with a small movement a blue flash comes out and with that she activates a mechanism.

The whole street explodes due to kilos and kilos of explosives, while Aquamarine who is now sitting on rubble lets out a small laugh escapes her and she lifts her wings like nothing else, as the blue gem crosses buildings like a ghost. She heads to her small barracks, an apartment in a residential building "Topaz!" Aquamarine greets when she reaches her partner, a fusion of two orange gems.

Although at that time the Topazes are in their human form, so they looked like a woman of flesh and bone, tall and stocky, with short blond hair and brown eyes. The Topazes only greet with the hand while they take out a meatloaf to eat next to Aquamarine "I want to see how much they talk about what I did" The blue gem sentences while turning on the button television, going to the news channel.

A reporter helicopter flies over that exploited street, Aquamarine now has a proud smile "A shame that I can't show my form" The blue gem mentions while she also transforms into flesh and blood, she looks like a small human with black hair and blue eyes, she is quite feminine, not like her friend.

Aquamarine focuses on eating the cake of Topaz while watching TV, but suddenly her partner passes her a small letter of a blue envelope, a contract for the symbol of a blue diamond that was on the seal "New job ..." Aquamarine cleans her little gloves delicately before opening the letter "Pfff" The blue gem gives a small snort when reading the orders of Blue Diamond "I'm leaving. Goodbye Topazes"

Aquamarine opens the window, just to remind herself that she needed to breathe a little. Then the gem returns to its fairy form and flies out of there, heading towards the coast of Spain.

******

**[On the west coast of Spain]**

Blue Diamond is in an office, she is sitting, her voluptuous body and well-groomed skin had not changed appearance in more than a large number of years, staying hidden or looking like a respectable figure. That was usually what the blue-skinned woman did (at least for fairies her skin was always blue, for humans it was always a normal white skin), she is covered with a dark veil "My diamond" Aquamarine greets by piercing the window , the magical creature sits at the desk while performing the polite greeting.

"Aquamarine" Blue Diamond corresponds the greeting, his right hand shows a blue diamond and from her eyes come more tears than normal, to Aquamarine's surprise. The little gem is silent waiting for the woman's words "... Do you remember my sister? Pink ..." The diamond leader laments.

"How to forget her" Aquamarine exclaims without much emotion, in fact she could respond with disgust, so tired of Blue Diamond mentioning Pink Diamond, it is a torment that you cannot endure for more than 14 years in a row.

"She didn't die!" Blue Diamond screams in a sudden attack of rage, shaking Aquamarine for that exclamation "... Sorry" The diamond leader exclaims, it seemed that at any moment the room would have flown by Blue's emotions.

"What do you mean, my diamond?" The little blue gem asks surprised, she can't believe what her leader said.

"Pink was not killed, she ran away" Blue Diamond laments crying, Aquamarine is surprised, she claps her leader's shoulder a little before she speaks again "But he died shortly after, she had a son and died during the childbirth "The diamond exclaims.

A laugh arose inside Aquamarine, but the little gem knows she doesn't have to laugh in front of her leader "And what does this have to do with my new job, my diamond?" Aquamarine sentences with curiosity, although she remains sympathetic and friendly, apparently, in front of Blue Diamond.

"I want you to investigate, and keep an eye on my nephew. Until further notice" The diamond orders seriously, although she quickly cries again.

Aquamarine nods at the request "Then I will need all the possible information, my diamond" The little blue gem adds.

"His name is Steven Quartz Universe, he lives in Naples, he is the son of Gregory DeMayo but he lives with other people. He was found by a Peridot of Yellow. We know that he knows the existence of gems and as Peridot reports, he has the mark of Pink in his left hand: There is not much more information we can get from him, he is 14 years old but has never been to school or a doctor "Blue explains taking out reports about his nephew and a couple of photos taken recently.

"How can he know the existence of gems?" Aquamarine certainly surprised question, normal humans cannot see fairies in their magical form, gems were a special type of spirit, commonly called fairies, although they can take a form of flesh and bone to be completely visible. Most of them work and serve the Diamond sisters, almost immortal witches with whom they made a contract a long time ago.

"We have no sure way of knowing, but Yellow and I still have to inform White. Don't commit crimes too obvious at the moment" Blue Diamond orders seriously, her teary eyes look into Aquamarina's eyes, the little fairy gem nods with a smile.

*****

**[Hours later, Naples]**

Aquamarine is in her human form, she has her hands in the little pockets of her blue jacket, for the mission she still had her elegant dress but she had added the jacket. The little blue gem is waiting for Peridot, when suddenly she sees the young Universe, he is walking with a girl of Indian descent, both looked very cheerful.

"Oh, little casanova," Aquamarine exclaims smiling as she watches the couple walk on the sidewalk. "Well, if Peridot is going to take time to come. I can have some fun." The little blue gem murmurs calmly, then she looks at both. sides and suddenly crosses, stopping right in front of a bus. Aquamarine was quickly noticed by the human girl and the hybrid.

Steven then jumps to get Aquamarine out of the way, preventing both of them from being hit, in part by the fraction of a second where Aquamarine with her movement she slowed the truck just with a kick almost impossible to see "Hey! Are you alright ?! " Stven asks worried when he realizes that they were no longer in danger.

"Ahh" Aquamarine feigns a slightly high moan, Steven quickly heard that sound and he was a little flushed, the hybrid does not take long to get up from the ground and help the " _human_ " girl in distress "Thank you very much! I'm sorry, I'm usually very clumsy "The little blue gem exclaims with joy shaking the hand of the hybrid as she drags him to the sidewalk once again, with the Indian girl visibly worried.

"You're welcome. Are you okay?" Steven asks recomposing of his first blush, he kindly corresponds Aquamarine's greeting "What is your name? I am Steven, she is Connie" The hybrid presents, with the Indian girl also saluting the little gem.

"I am Aquamarine" The little gem sentence with a big smile.


	2. 2-Knowing us a little more

Aquamarine walks between Steven and Connie in silence and with a smile, although to some confusion of teenagers fourteen and thirteen respectively. It is Steven who takes the initiative to talk to the girl "Hey, Aquamarine. Why are you walking with us?" The hybrid asks kindly looking at Aquamarine, she shows a visible face of confusion.

"Don't you want me to accompany you?" The blue gem exclaims, she clasps her hands innocently and pretends to be sad, with her little blue eyes pleading for Steven and Connie. Teenagers tense and rush to try to reassure the little girl.

"It's not that, it's just that. Why? Don't you have somewhere to go or something?" Connie exclaims reasoning logically, but for her part Aquamarine shrugs her shoulders, she is apparently a bit shy, although of course, with the blue gem all that was pure acting, and at the bottom of her being she smiles.

"... I'm looking for my sister, her name is Peridot. I can't find her" Aquamarine sentence imploring Steven and the Indian girl "Could you help me?" The small girl asks suddenly taking the hand of the hybrid, which looks surprised at Aquamarine, but Steven's kind nature quickly forces him to nod.

"Okay," Steven accepts, with Connie nodding next to both of them, so Aquamarine runs off dragging the hybrid while she searches for her **_"sister,"_** Steven is surprised by the girl's strength. "Hey. What about Connie?" The hybrid question worried looking back, both had lost the Indian girl, to Aquamarine's surprise, Steven managed to let go and took a few steps to go find Connie.

"Ice cream!" The blue gem exclaims excitedly, attracting the attention of the hybrid, since Aquamarine is excited to see an ice cream shop, Steven sighs and sends a message to Connie before approaching the short girl.

"You want an icecream?" The hybrid offers calmly while looking at Aquamarine, who looks at the hybrid back.

"One of chocolate" The gem calmly sentences while Steven pulls some money out of his pocket, going to buy two ice creams, one for each. When the hybrid comes out with a chocolate ice cream and a vanilla ice cream, Aquamarine is sitting on a bench quickly moving her hand to call Steven to sit with her.

The hybrid walks towards the bank calmly and carefully, he makes sure that he does not dump anything when he arrives to sit next to the short girl. Steven delivers the chocolate ice cream to Aquamarine, while he tries to eat his vanilla ice cream, the blue gem gives an initial lick to her ice cream, but in a fraction of a second Aquamarine slaps Steven's ice cream, which initially falls into the pants of the hybrid, only to later fall to the ground.

"Aw" Steven exclaims sadly seeing his ice cream cone almost empty, but then a chill runs through the legs of the hybrid, but not because of the ice cream thrown on his pants, but by the hands of the short girl. Aquamarine's right hand is going through Steven's leg tightly "What are you doing?" The hybrid asks a little nervous.

"Oh?" The gem asks with curiosity, she looks up seeing Steven but her hand deviates a little more, she is very close to the crotch of the hybrid "Cleaning your pants" Aquamarine responds calmly, she squeezes a little, sending another shiver down the body of the hybrid "Done" The short girl sentences with a smile, removing her hand and wiping her glove.

"Thank you" Steven exclaims a little blushed while his face burns, he hopes Aquamarine doesn't mention anything about it.

"Do you want my ice cream?" The short girl offers the hybrid, which is surprised. Steven's blush disappears and he accepts, sharing an ice cream with Aquamarine. While the hybrid eats the short girl asks some questions, nothing too intimate, just about Steven's tastes.

******

After finishing the ice cream, Aquamarine is running once again grabbing Steven's hand, they keep looking for Peridot, deep down the blue gem wonders if she will find the other gem or not. The duo ended up in a small forest of trees in a park "... I got lost" Aquamarine sentence.

"What?!" Steven asks surprised.

"I got lost, I have no idea where I am" The blue gem responds calmly looking at the hybrid.

"... How do we get back? I don't know where we are either!" Steven exclaims worriedly looking at Aquamarine, for a few moments she smiles but then to maintain a credible costume, she makes some drops of water fall down her forehead, imitating human sweat.

The short girl seems to think for a few moments "... Do we scream for help?" Aquamarine suggests.

"... Ok" Steven accepts pleasantly, then they both start screaming.

Unfortunately, the only thing that comes is a strange greenish sphere, which winds trees in its path walking with four spider legs "... Are you seeing that?" Aquamarine asks Steven a little confused, the hybrid nods "... Do you think that can see us?" The gem asks again.

The sphere turns in its direction and stops, just to start walking towards them "Yes!" Steven exclaims, he runs off taking Aquamarine in his arms, she clings by the situation to the arms of the hybrid. But the sphere is chasing them.

The green sphere increases speed, destroying more trees in its path, the gem is surprised that Steven is faster than it seems despite the fact that he is not very tall or muscle according to his age. Aquamarine watches over that sphere "Move left!" The short girl alert, allowing Steven to dodge an attack of the sphere, was like a kind of water-green liquid that soaks the place and looks slimy and sticky.

"Thank you" The hybrid exclaims hurriedly, but then the sphere tries to attack them with one of its legs. Aquamarine stares at the sphere while Steven shrinks a bit, but the hybrid takes courage, there is a pink glow and suddenly the attack of the sphere stops by a shield.


End file.
